The invention is a jackpot game involving matching symbols to determine a win. There are no set sequences of plays to determine jackpots based on number of plays made previously. Any play made can determine a win. Pairs of facing discs with identical symbols on them rotate at random with no gears to control the rotation. Any symbol on a disc can match any symbol on a facing disc on every play made on the machine and determine a win. Adjoining sections can be attached separately to other identical operating sections to increase the odds in any play of the machine. Odds can be increased also by addition of identical symbols to the edges of facing discs.
Other jackpot machines operate with rotation controlled by gears. Wins are determined by set sequences. Wins only occur when a predetermined number of plays are made to allow a win. There is no random rotation to allow a win without a predetermined number of plays made previously to allow a win. They operate on a principle similar to lottery rub off cards where a predetermined number of winning cards are printed. A predetermined winning card has to be purchased to win. Other jackpot machines and lottery rub off cards allow no random chance wins when each win is predetermined by either the number of plays made previously or by purchase of a printed card that is predetermined to be a winning card.